1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clearing frame for a semiconductor component and more particularly to a clearing frame having a higher electrical conductivity than that of the environment of the clearing frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Semiconductor components are usually manufactured in composite form on wafers. In order to isolate the semiconductor components manufactured in a composite form, so-called clearing frames (also known as scribing frames) are provided between the individual semiconductor components. Along these clearing frames, the semiconductor components are isolated by way of sawing or via a different separating method that is known to those skilled in the art. These clearing frames are electrically conductive. If semi-insulating compound semiconductor substrates are used, these clearing frames are also semi-insulating.
The manufacture of semiconductor components, particularly the manufacture of compound semiconductor components, requires the generation of progressively-smaller structures, e.g. in the sub-micron range. For this purpose such fine structures are generated at least partially by exposure of any photosensitive resist with the assistance of particle beam writers. In such a method, electrical charges collect/accumulate on the surface of the wafer, and thereby influence the position of the particle beam and by that cause a deterioration of the fine structures to be generated. Also, when alignment marks are searched, the alignment marks being provided for the alignment of a particle beam on the surface of the wafer, charges develop on this surface which influence the position, or, respectively, the finding of the position of the particle beam.
This problem of charges on the surface of the semiconductor component to be generated is usually prevented when an electrically-conductive layer, e.g. composed of metal (aluminum), is deposited/evaporated. The removal of such an electrically-conductive layer, however, is always connected with difficulties.